Presentes, Potter
by Alh Vez
Summary: Continuação de "Presentes, Evans". James está cansado da Evans evasiva que ele conheceu depois do encontro. Hoje ele iria resolver isso. Por que era seu aniversário. E o que ele queria era uma relação de verdade com a Lily Evans.


James odiava presentes. Desde pequeno. Com os incontáveis parentes que queriam fazer de tudo para mimar o pequeno James, que não odiaria?

No seu aniversário, ele sempre ganhava de uma das suas tias algum tipo de artefato de alguma família nobre e antiga da China. Havia um tio-avô por parte de mãe que sempre dava para James medalhões que segundo ele "atraiam a sorte". Além da irmã desorientada da sua mãe, que insistia em acreditar que James era uma criança de colo eterna, e dava sempre meias de inverno tamanho mínimo com o brasão dos Black.

Quer dizer, com presentes como esse, quem ficaria animado?

O primeiro presente dado a James que ele gostou foi a capa de invisibilidade da família, mas James jurava que ele só havia recebido um bom presente porque seu pai estava em um momento de insanidade.

Quando James foi para Hogwarts com 11 anos, ele falou para os marotos seu desgosto, e eles fizeram questão de dar os piores presentes em todas as datas comemorativas. Um dos piores foi o do Sirius no quinto ano, uma dançarina de plástico, trouxa, encantada para cantar o hino da mui antiga e mui nobre casa dos Black. Até agora, dois anos depois, a boneca não parou de cantar. James a escondeu ela no fundo do malão, debaixo de todos os outros presentes desagradáveis, por que infelizmente ele não consegue se livrar dela. Nem pergunte.

Enfim, James sempre foi uma pessoa altruísta em relação aos presentes. Ele preferia ver a cara de satisfação do Remus ao ganhar um livro da biblioteca dos Potter, ou a cara desorientada da Lily um dia depois de receber seus tradicionais presentes. Além disso, aniversários de outras pessoas aconteciam o tempo todo, e o seu aniversário só acontecia uma vez por ano.

Era uma terça. E faziam quase dois meses que Lily havia aceitado sair com ele. Mas depois disso, eles não avançaram em nada no relacionamento! Ou quase nada, na verdade. Ela havia saído da etapa da negação e entrado na etapa "sou evasiva". Ela mesmo havia admitido que foi o melhor encontro da vida dela. Quando ela chegava na sala comunal depois de um dia na biblioteca e encontrava os marotos em frente a lareira ela cumprimentava de modo diferente. Antes era só ignorar, no início do sétimo ano ela se dignava a falar: "Pettigrew, Lupin". Mas depois do encontro ela chegava, falava: "Peter, Remus, Black, James" e ia para o dormitório! E era a única coisa que ela falava com ele o dia inteiro.

De vez enquanto, quando James se encontrava sozinho estudando no salão comunal dos monitores-chefes, a Lily chegava, sentava no colo dele, pegava o livro que ele estava lendo, verificava o conteúdo, devolvia o livro, fazia um carinho do cabelo dele e saia. E ele ficava completamente imóvel. James idiota.

E quando ele ia falar com ela sobre essas novas atitudes ela simplesmente ouvia, mas ficava calada. Ela não replicava, ela não argumentava. Ela não abria a maldita boca pra nada, mas é claro que ela estava se comportando normalmente com as amigas. E isso estava enlouquecendo James.

Mas hoje não seria como todos os outros desde o encontro. Hoje era o aniversário de James. E ele queria que o caminho do relacionamento deles ficasse decidido.

Ele só não sabia como iria convencer ela disso.

Ele despertou de seus devaneios matinais e se levantou antes que seus amigos percebesse que ele já estava acordado e começassem a distribuição dos presentes.

Normalmente, dia 27 de março era oficialmente o dia do mal humor total de James, mas esse 27 de março iria ser diferente. Se tudo desse certo, no final do dia Lily Evans se tornaria oficialmente a garota de James Potter.

Depois que tomou seu banho ele desceu para o café da manhã, esperando encontrar Lily já no começo do dia, mas ela não estava no salão principal. Ele se sentou do lado de uma menina Hufflepuff que andava com a Lily de vez em quando. Ela parecia um bolo de glacê derretendo. A garota nem levantou o olhar. E continuou comendo suas panquecas.

"Bom dia... Katie?" Ele arriscou. Ela deu um sorrisinho de canto e negou com a cabeça. "Ah. Desculpe. Então, bom dia, Olívia!"

A garota olhou para ele e levantou a sobrancelhas loiras. E voltou a comer.

"Uma pena, não é verdade, Bete?" A garota deu uma risadinha desdenhosa. "Minha última tentativa. Bob."

A garota riu pelo nariz, expelindo todo o leite que estava tomando, e depois começou a gargalhar.

"Você é engraçado, James Potter." Ela finalmente falou.

"Epa, não é meio injusto que você saiba meus dois nomes e eu não saiba nenhum dos seus?" James falou "Vamos fazer assim, você esquece que eu me chamo Potter e me diz seu primeiro nome. É mais do que justo."

A garota sorriu. "Hepzibah"

James sorriu de volta. "Bom, Hepzibah, agora que nós já passamos dessa fase do nosso relacionamento..." Ele foi interrompido pela chegada das duas melhores amigas da garota que ele procurava.

Marlene sentou do lado do James e passou um dos braços pela sua cintura e James passou seu braço pelos ombros dela.

"Hey, Potter, Smith, viram a Evans hoje?" Marlene perguntou animadamente. James registrou o uso dos sobrenomes.

Dorcas chegou logo depois com um elástico de cabelo na mão, e logo começou a tentar amarrar os cabelos relativamente curtos de James. James achou isso ainda mais estranho que o comportamento da Marlene, mas não falou nada.

'Não." Hepzibah respondeu. James também balançou a cabeça.

"Ah, obrigada mesmo assim" Marlene disse, suspirando. "Vamos, Meadowes, Black está ali. Vamos perguntar pra ele. E o cabelo dele vai ser uma ótima cobaia para você."

Dorcas gemeu, mas foi com Marlene. James olhou para as portas do salão. Sirius realmente acabara de entrar, com um embrulho que se mexia debaixodos braços. Mas felizmente Marlene e Dorcas o alcançaram antes dele ver James. James notou que Dorcas tentou prender o cabelo do Sirius como havia feito com ele, mas dessa vez, com sucesso.

James se despediu da simpática Hepzibah, pegou uma maçã e saiu discretamente do salão principal.

'Se o Flitch não tivesse confiscado o mapa ele seria bastante útil' James pensou.

Depois de procurar pela Lily nos lugares mais obvios, James decidiu que iria encontrá-la depois. Agora ele tinha aula.

Nas segundas, a única aula que James tinha junto com a Lily era um horário de poções no final do dia. Ele teria que esperar até o almoço.

As aulas foram dolorosamente normais. Até porque ele não pode se sentar junto dos marotos, por motívos obvios relacionados com presentes. James quase chorou de felicidade quando a aula teórica de feitiços terminou. Ele foi correndo para a sala de trasfiguração, de onde Lily deveria estar saindo (não que ele tenha decorado o horário dela). Mas a sala já estava vazia.

Ele xingou. E foi andando rapidamente para o salão principal.

Hepzibah estava comendo seu almoço normalmente, sozinha e parecendo amargurada na mesa da Hufflepuff (ou não, mas James não era um bom decifrador dos sentimentos que se passavam nas cabeças das amigas loucas da Lily. Marlene estava conversando com seu irmão, enquanto Dorcas tentava prender o cabelo dele. Os outros marotos provavelmente haviam saído para procurar James para entregar os presentes, por que só Peter estava no salão, mas ele estava tão concentrado na sua sopa de frango que nem notou a presença de James.

Mas a pessoa que realmente importava não estava lá. Então James saiu do salão. Ele iria almoçar na cozinha.

Depois que o horário de almoço acabou, James teve que ir para mais uma sessão de aulas entediantes. A tortura até o último horário do dia.

Quando a aula de herbologia terminou, ele foi correndo (novamente) para a aula de poções. E James se sentou na primeira carteira da sala, ao lado do lugar onde a Lily se sentava(antigamente era o luagar do Snape, ultimamente, era o de Mary MacDonald),

Mas mesmo depois que Slughorn entrou, ela não tinha aparecido. James não sabia se ficava preucupado, ou frustado por ela estar (obviamente) o evitando_. No dia do seu aniversário_. Era simplesmente cruel.

Mas no final da aula algo ligeramente estranho aconteceu. Marlene se postou ao lado dele enquanto ele quardava os materiais .

"Potter, eu encontrei com a Evans antes de vir para a aula. Ela te mandou eu te falar um coisa."

"O que?" James falou

"Eu encontrei com a Evans antes..." Marlene começou a repetir

"Não, essa parte eu entendi, eu quero saber o que ela te falou." James interrompeu.

"Ah. Isso" Então Marlene ergueu as sombrancelhas com um sorisso malvado. "Ela disse para eu falar somente isso para você: Eu. Você. Jardins. Abaffiato"

"Duvido" James acusou.

"Certo. Sem a parte do abaffiato. Mas o resto é verdade." O sorriso de Marne esta assustadoramente igual ao sorriso maldoso Sirius.

James hesitou por alguns segundos antes de responder: "Okay. Obrigado, Marls", e sair andando com passos apressados em direçõa aos jardins de Hogwarts.

Para ele, se Lily estivesse usando um vestido decotado vermelho, segurando uma rosa entre os dentes e com um poema declarando seu amor por ele, seria mais que perfeito. E depois de todos os enigmas daquele dia ele ainda tinha uma esperança que isso acontecesse. Mas não foi uma Lily Evans sensual que ele encontrou nos jardins, na verdade, bem o oposto disso.

Lily estava sentada na grama, apoiada em uma árvore. Ela usava as vestes de Hogwarts, e estava lendo um livro de runas antigas. Quando ele chegou relativamento perto dela, Lily ergueu os olhos do livro e indicou com um aceno da cabeça o lugar ao lado dela. Sem dizer nada.

James suspirou e se sentou no local indicado. Ela ainda não superara a barreira das palavras. Seria como sempre. O relacionamento deles ia continuar na mesma.

Mas então ela fala: "Parabéns, James"

James olha para ela, e abre a boca para agradecer, mas ela não o deixa falar.

"Eu fiquei sabendo que você não gosta de presentes _(despresível, Potter!) _e eu pesoalmente, não entendo e nem concordo com isso, mas enfim, eu vou te dar seu presente mesmo assim. Mas seu presente não é uma tentativa minha de te sacanear, como seus amigos fazem. Eu vou te dar uma coisa menos substâncial." Lily falou tudo isso sem nenhuma pausa para respirar, e enquanto ela toma folego, James reflete rapidamente.

Ele realmente espera que o presente não-substancial dele seja um beijo, mas edo jeito que ele conhece Lily Evans, é mais provável que o presente dele seja um livro chato (porque, tecnicamente, conhecimento não é substancial)

"É realmente muito difícil falar isso com você, então se você fiz _uma_ piadinha de mal gosto, eu nunca mais olho pra sua cara. Ou pior" Ela continua, e faz uma pausa para ver a reação dele. Ele somente concorda com a cabeça solenemente.

"Eu vou te dar a minha consideração. Eu sei que estou sendo meio babaca desde o nosso encontro, mas é porque eu realmente não sabia como agir. Mas hoje eu decidi."

E depois desse ponto, surgiu a relação que James tanto sonhava.

A partir do dia 27 de março de 1978, James Potter mudou sua opinião perante os presentes.

\/\/\/

Nota - Para começar, a coisa da Marlene e da Dorcas era para ser uma aposta que elas fizeram com a Lily, e perderam, mas então eu fiquei com preguiça de acrescentar isso na história, e ficou por isso mesmo. Outra coisa, além de 27 de março ser aniversário do James, é meu aniversário também! Viva. 15 anos.


End file.
